This invention relates to a robot alignment apparatus and method for using same.
During the use of robotic equipment, occasionally the equipment becomes misaligned. The misalignment may occur because of a programming error or it may occur because of an unplanned collision of the robotic equipment with the work piece.
In such situations it is necessary to check the alignment of the robot and the alignment of the tool that is mounted to the robot. Previous alignment tools included such things as dial indicators, sharp pointer levels, and scribe marks on the tools. Typically such methods required expensive tools and complicated procedures to check the alignment of both the robot and the tool with respect to the position of the work piece.
It is necessary to check both the alignment of the tool and the alignment of the robot because these two objects can be misaligned individually. For example, a collision might cause misalignment of the tool even though the robot remains in its originally programmed aligned position. Alternatively the tool may be properly aligned, but the program for the robot may cause it to be misaligned. Checking both of these alignments enables the operator to properly align the robot and the tool for use in operating on the work piece.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved robot alignment apparatus and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved robot alignment apparatus which can be used for checking both the alignment of the robot and the alignment of the tool held by the robot.
A further objective is the provisions of a robot alignment apparatus and method which utilize the same alignment equipment for aligning both the robot and the tool being carried by the robot.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a robot alignment apparatus which can be quickly and easily mounted on the robot or on the tool for use in aligning the tool and the robot.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved robot alignment apparatus which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture, and easy to use.